Snow Tears
by LEONheart Kennedy
Summary: (Shonen-Ai, later to become Yaoi) Ashton and Claude get REALLY close to each other after the events of Energy Nede, and Gyoro and Ururun don't like that one bit because they want Ashton to themselves!
1. Chapter Uno

Snow Blind  
Chapter One

_Let it be known, this takes place after the Star Ocean: TSS events and follows the Claude/Ashton ending. The dragons are gone (I love them, but they would interfere with what naughty things I have planned for MR. Anchors....Hahahahahahaha!!!!!) and are now human. :) Because I want them to be for...my....own...reasons.... Bahahhahaahhaa!*cough*foursome*cough* >:) Yesssssss!!!!!! Pure E-vil.) Please read and review becuase it tells me if people are interested. If they're not, I don't do anymore chapters. Anyho, on with the story._

*-------------------------------*

"Okay, Claude, that's it! Get ready for this!" Claude peeked his head around the corner as he looked in fear for his best friend and got rewarded with a face full of snow. "Got ya!" Growling and laughing at the same time, Claude kneeled down and grabbed a hand full of snow and proceeded to roll it into a sphere.

"You can run Ashton, but you can't hide!" The blond yelled as he wiped the remaining snow off his face, while Ashton simply used one finger to pull the skin below his eye and stick his tongue out. "Oh, boy, you are gonna get it!" Claude shouted as sprinted after the warrior, who was now running for what may have been his life. In a burst of speed, Claude launched his body forward and wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist, foring him to the ground. Claude then sat up on the small of Ashton's back in victory as he rubbed white snow into his cocoa hair. "Told you I'd getcha!"

"Oh yeah! Well, when you get of me, I'm gonna rub so much snow in your hair, people won't be able to tell you're blond!"

"Who says I'm getting off?" Claude asked, crossing his arms and giving the warrior a sly smerk.

"Got to get off me some time Claude!"

"Yeah, but not before I torture you some more!" Claude promised as he lifted the end of Ashton's robe and rolled it up till the curb of Ashton's rear end was shown to all nature. Twisting around to see what Claude was up to, Ashton begain to struggle.

"Hey, what are you doing Claude?" He questioned as the blond gathered snow into his hand.

"I'm stuffing snow down your pants!" Claude revealed, which only caused his friend to struggle more.

"What, NO!! Claude, seriouly, don't! Get off me!! Claude!" Giving Ashton one more evil smerk, Claude reached down and lifted the seam to Ashton's black, spandex pants. Clicking his tongue, Claude looked to Ashton's pleading face.

"Tisk, tisk, Mr. Anchors, no underwear?" The statement made a hot rush of blood run into Ashton's face and he flushed hotly.

"No, seriously Claude, please get off me. Please!"

"No, I don't think so." Claude stated as he scooped up a fist full of snow and threw it directly on Ashton's bare bottom.

"YYeeeaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!!" With a shrek, Ashton sprung to his feet, knocking Claude into the snow. While he reached into his pants and scooped the cold texture out of his pants, Claude rolled around on the white ground and laughed at the Warrior. "That's cold, what's wrong with you!" Ashton spat, still trying to dig out the snow.

"Nothing, it's just fun watching you try and dig snow out of you pants.....Ug!" With a grunt, Claude wiped off the half melted snow from his face Ashton flicked into his face. Then came the grim realization of where it came from. "Ugh! Ashton!" Smiling, Ashton cocked his head to the side.

"Now, we're even." With a sigh, Ashton then looked up to the sky and his eyes widdened with surprize and amazement. "Isn't beautiful Claude? A winter night? How the sky is a nice shade of white while it's children fall all around us?" Ashton asked Claude as he continued to look up at the sky. A light blue shade covered Ashton's body and kissed his soft face.

"Yeah, I love nights like this. When I was young, I'd go on walks at 9:00 at night, just to look at the sky and breathe in the atmostphere." Claude admitted as a warm blush and smile came across his face in remembrance.

"It's beautiful, absolutly stunning." Ashton breathed, catching the blond's attention. He didn't what exactly did it, was it the gentle blanket of snow on him that made his shimmer in the night, the light blue hue caressing all of his features on his face, or the way his bright green eyes sparkled, but at that moment, Ashton was the most beautiful person Claude had ever seen. Stepping up close to the brunette, Claude reached out and touched the chilled, auburn locks. Turning his face to question his friend's actions, his was shocked to find his face captured between the blond's warm hands.

"C..Claude..?" He wispered as Claude leaned a bit forward. The sparkles in Ashton's eyes grew even brighter as he leaned in. Claude was dazzled by the whole thing, the deep, silk shadows his Ashton's face, the brightness of his treses, the visable mixing of their breaths, it was too much. Leaning in, Claude closed his eyes, as well as the distace between them, as their lips brushed agaist each other with the softness of a feather, to only grow firm, moment by each agonizing moment. Soon, Claude felt the pressure of Ashton's arm around his neck and the kiss deepened. Claude opened his mouth only slightly only to lick at Ashton's warm, silk lips, when Ashton surpised him, opening his mouth to the blond, snaking his tongue with Claude's, mouths pressed together is a deep, slow passion as they explored each others mouths and hot tongues, feeling their teeth scape togther. Claude moaned as he slid his hands to the small of Ashton's back to draw his blody closer, only for him to roughly violently push himself from Claude's body and mouth with a cry.

"Ash, what........" That's when he realized what had Ashton upset. Reaching down to the hem of his shirt, he tugged it over his new-found erection. "Sorry about that," The blond apologised and then reached out to draw Ashton close again, only to have him shrink back away from him, tears brimming from his eyes.

"I..."The warrior choked out, "I think we should get to Cross, I'm getting cold." Confusion washing over him, Claude reached out to Ashton once more.

"Ash, common, I'm......"

"Please, I'm cold.." Ashton wimpered and creeped backwards, hands hugging his shoulders. Claude, on the virge of tears, grabbed the warrior and pulled his close once more, hugging him tightly to his body. Ashton squeaked in protest once more as he felt Claude's passion strain agaist his body hotly.

"Shhhhhhhh. Let my warm you up a bit, then we'll head torward Cross, okay?" the blond wispered and rubbed his hands vicariously agaist Ashton's back, warming his body. Ashton simply nuzzled his nose into the crook of Claudes neck as he cuddles agaist the warm body. After several moments, Claude regretably detatched himself from Ashton and the two headed torward Cross in silence.

*---------------------------------*

Claude knocked his head over and over agaist the mirror as he called himself stupid in a never ending mantra. The two had reached Cross okay, but as soon as the hotel room was done and paid for, Ashton rushed inside, stripped himself of his robe, and wrapped himself in what seemed like 10 heavy blankets before Claude could even enter. When the blonde tried to strike up any conversation, Ashton would just yawn and say he was tired, which Claude knew to be a lie. Wincing, Claude pulled away from the mirror to see a nice bruise starting to form. "Oh well," Claude shrugged, rubbing his forehead, "nothing my headband can't cover up." He then sighed and proceeded to strip off his clothed and step into the warm, inviting shower, which was going to feel like heaven on his numb and frozen limbs. "OH, MAN, that's feels goooddd........" He moaned as the hot water ran all over his chilled body and melted his blood, as he set to work of washing his body. "You don't know what you're missing Ashton," He called out, "This shower feels great! Are you sure you don't want to use it after me?"

"................."

"Suit yourself...." Claude mocked as he began to lather up the soap, but then got an evil idea. Not bothering to shut off the water, Claude stepped out of the shower and walked into the main room, naked as a jay bird. Grabbing the rool of blankets, the blond flung the back, egniting a squeak out of the now blushing Ashton once his vision came into focus and saw the nude earthling smile wickedly. Bending down, Claude hoisted up Ashton into his arms and carried him unwillingly to the bathroom, squirming and strugling.

"What.....what are you doing!? Put me down! Claude!" The bruinette potests continued as Claude stepped into the shower, running steaming water all over Ashton's leather thigh-high boots. "Ack! Claude, those are leather! You've just ruined them, let me down." The bruinette growled as he forced himself out on Claude's arms and back on his feet, abruptly stepping out of the shower. "Damn it!" Ashton then went about taking the boots off in some hope of saving them while Claude watched with the expression of a puppy that did something wrong.

"I'm...I'm sorry Ash," Claud mumbled silently, running a hand trough his wet hair, "You said you were cold, and I'd just thought you'd like a hot shower." Heaving a sigh as Claude's response, Ashton bent over the sink, where his poor boots were now displayed.

"It's...it's okay...I'm just really warn out." The warrior turned around to leave only to be startled by Claude standing nose to nose to him. "Claude, I just need tooppphhh!!" Ay more protests that came out of Ashton's mouth were not heard as Claude claimed the bruinette's lips with a stealth of a well trained ninja. Opening almost emediatly to Claude's seeking tongue, Ashton moaned as the blond pressed hard agaist his lips, trying to get his tongue deeper into Ashton's hot mouth, which made his knees almost buckle. Claude then lifted his leg between Ashton's, parting them and rubbing up agaist his groin, making Ashton wimper. Letting his mouth wander away from the bruinette, he begain to kiss his jaw line, nipping at it just a bit, just before he wispered in Ashton's ear, "I want you." which made his partner wimper again and shutter. The blond grabbed him by his rear and hoisted him up even more, pressing the evidence of their passions together. "Claude......." He wispered as pleasure spread though out his body in a delishious wave that made his senses drown in them as Claude begain to kiss down his throat to his chest. Claude cupped his rear once more and lifted the boy off the counter to cradle him agaist his body as he once again stepped into the shower. He then slowly knelt down to sit directly under the pouring water, watching it hit the brown treses of Ashton's hair and run down his back and chest. Shivering just a bit, Ashton gave off a weak smile, saying "You're right. It does feel good." which caused Claude to smile as well.

"See, I told you," He murmered as he watched in awe as the bruinette threw his head back let the inviting water hit his face, which Claude eagerly lapped off his chest. Wimpering suddenly, Ashton drew back from the blond and stood up. "What, Asht.....Ashton?" Claude questioned as his friend stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel over his waist. That's when he noticed Ashton was on the vierge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Claude, it's just too big...to sudden..I can't just....it's just too..." Gasping out, the bruinette finally let the tears run down, "These emotions, you and me....what if....if we have sex...our friendship...I don't....I WANT THINGS THE WAY THEY WERE!" Ashton finally admitted in a load booming voice before he ran out of the bathroom, leaving Claude in a worried daze.

"Ash........"


	2. Chapter Two

Snow Tears  
Chapter Two

*---------------------*

_At times, love is strong,  
so much it even wounds people's hearts, but Ah  
in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,  
a light always shines forth,  
becoming a single power...  
_ -At Times, Love....  
-Rev. Girl Utena, the Movie

*---------------------*

Claude stayed awake past midnight and watched Ashton as he slept. He had done so for a couple nights and he couldn't help wonder if Ashton knew he sheds tears while he sleeps as a lone tear rolled down his silk face in the moonlight. Claude knew Ashton had a load of problems, but he never pressed Ashton for them, for he, also, had demons in the closet. Another tear joined the first and soaked into the fabric of the pillow. Like Claude thought, Ashton had problems.

Ashton was severly upset at the fact that not only was there a method that removed the dragons off him, but that the dragons were happy to get off of his body. Everyone knew that it wasn't personal, but still, the fact they were happy to get some space between them and Ashton hurt Ashton deeply. After Xine, the warror was finally happy, he had friends that wouldn't leave him, that he didn't have to be alone, only to have that reality shattered before him. That heartbreak caused Ashton to shrink away from anybody who tried to get close for the fear of the pain.

It was sad to watch Ashton sleep, but Claude did it anyway, because that was the only way to get close to the warrior. Ashton continued to sleep on his back and even went so far as to pile blankets and pillows on his back and shoulders. It was really sad to watch Ashton sleep. It made Calude want to cry.

Yet, another tear fell down Ashton's cheek, but this time, he called out in his sleep. "...gyoro...uru..run....." A sob came from his mouth and he burried him self deeper into the blankets. After about 5 seconds of debate, Claude slid out of him bed and walked over to Ashtons, pulling the blankets off Ashton's back and spreading them over the bed, causing the warrior to wimper at the loss. After all the blankets were spread out, Claude lifted them up and slipped under them, laying next to Ashton. His face was so close, he could feel Ashton's breath, smell his skin, his hair looked so soft. Shaking his head, Claude snapped out of it and moved over Ashton's body, only to lay directly on top of him, his face burried in the silky cocoa hair, his chest agaist Ashton's smooth back. The tears suddenly stopped and Ashton breathed out a sweet sigh of satisfaction, which Claude couldn't help but smile at.

*---------------------*

Ashton moaned in his sleep, which disturbed Claude sleep from atop the boy. _I'm probly too heavy._ Claude thought in his half awakened state and proceeded to remove himself from Ashton when he moaned yet again, differently. Claude, puzzled, stood up to look at the warrior. Ashton face was flushed red and his fingers were clutching the sheets. This back was arched in extacy and he let out another houl. _.......? How come everyone can get great sex dreams but I can't?_ The blond boy pouted and was about to go back to his bed when he heard Ashton moan again.

"Cccccclllllaaaaaauuudeeeeeeeeeee......." The warrior moaned and slid him hand down between his legs. Claude simply staired at the scene before him and questioned which actions he should take next. His body responded, but his heart and mind tried to overcome. Ashton was his friend, he trusted him, and while Claude wanted nothing more than to make Ashton scream and taste him, he couldn't. He never wanted to make Ashton cry. "Oh...Claudeee....pleaseeeee...." He moaned again, hammering down Claude's defences. _I can't, I won't!_ Claude beat himself mentaly. _I will not! Oh, God, give me strengh!_ A louder cry came from the sleeping warrior as he turned over and proceeded to try and rip his night shirt off. _no, No, NO!_ "CLAUDE, Don't STOP! Cllaaaaauuddeeeeeee!!!!!"

Claude, try as me must, couldn't take it anymore as he threw himself ontop of Ashton, their lips crushing each other in a heated lust, their toungues entwining together. Claude grounded his arousal agaist Ashton, pleased to hear him moan into his mouth. _Ashton, ashton........_ The blond tugged eagerly at Ashton's night shirt while he nipped at Ashton's neck, sucking at the skin. Finally, the shirt came free and Claude let his hands roam all over the smooth chest, enjoying Ashton's moans as they got louder and louder, untill...........

"CLAUDE!" Claude emediatly froze still. Ashton was no longer moaning, nor was he asleep. Claude sat up to look at the boy, who stared back at him, his eyes wide in shock, his hand keeping the unbuttoned night shirt close. "You....you..." Ashton panted "You....BASTARD!" Ashton lifted up his leg and forced it onto Claude's chest, causing him to tumble out of the bed and hit his arm painfully agaist a chair. "YOU BASTARD!" Ashton shreeked and jumped out of bed to punch Claude in the face, splitting his lip. Claude, in reflex, held his hands up, ready to block any blow.

"Ashton, STOP, let me explain!" He cried as his wrist stopped Ashton from roundhousing him in the face.

"WHY SHOULD I?" He screamed and tripped Claude, the body landing with a sickening thud. Ashton jumped ontop the blond, strattling him. In a fury, Ashton grabbed Claude by the collor of his shirt. "You tried to RAPE ME in my sleep!" Claude weakly put his hands up to guard his face. His lip was split, he could barly see out of his left eye, the next blow might knock him out, and he couldn't pass out! Not before he let Ashton know.......

"NO! You cried out to me in your sleep." Ashton froze.

"You're lying....."

"Why would I lie about that? I would never hurt you! I love you!" Claude finally admitted, and brace himself for another blow. But it never came, instead Ashton colapsed apon Claude's body, crying.

"Don't say that Claude!" he sobbed, his tears dripping onto Claude's chest as he was held by the blond. "Anybody who ever loves me, leaves me!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" Ashton cried. "My father loved me and he died! Gyoro and Ururun loved me and they ended up leaving me. They were just using me!"

"Ashton, they've been on your back for a long time! Sometimes people need to be alone for awhile, or their friendship stales." Claude explained.

"No! You....*gasp* Don't understand..." Ashton lifted himself to look Claude in the eye. "We weren't friends, we were lovers!" Claude gasped in surprise.

"What do you mean!?! You mean, they would.....?" Ashton shakily wiped his tears away.

"When...when I went to sleep, they would come into my dreams and....." Ashton blushed anew and brushed his hair behind his ear. "...I'm sorry, I can't say it." 

"Ashton...they're just dreams..."

"NO, they were real!" Ashton cried. "Gyoro and Ururun did it on purpose! Durring the day, they would purr and say that I was special, that's why they chose me. And when I was down, they'd say that they love me and that they'd always protect me." Another gasp came from Ashton's lips and another tremor shook through his body. "IF THAT WAS TRUE, WHAT WOULD THEY LEAVE ME!?!" He screamed and broke down sobbing once more. Claude, in a daze, wrapped his arms about the boy. Now he knew. Why Ashton never returned his affections and often ran from them. Why Ashton took Gyoro and Ururun's departure so hard. The blond felt his hands tighten in Ashton's hair. Those two bastards, to think they could leave like it was nothing after being so intimate with Ashton. How did they think Ashton was going to take it, being as emotional as he was.

"It's okay Ashton. I'm not like them, I won't leave you."

"Yes, you will!" the warrior cried anew.

"No," Claude responded, forcing Ashton to look into his eyes. "I will NEVER do that. I have never abandoned the people I love, and I never will." To show Ashton the truth, He forced his lips apon Ashton's and held him close, opening his mouth to the bruinette, mixing their breaths. Ashton wimpered and held Claude desperatly close to his body, urging. Claude smiled throught the kiss, leaned down, and hoisted Ashton in his arms, only to set him down softly on the bed. Ashton's eyes filled with worry and sadness as Claude settled down ontop of him, but those fears were erased as he saw Claude's face, smiling and full of honesty. Sliding his eyes close, Ashton breathed sweetly, ready for Claude's pleasures.

_To Be Continued........._

----------------------------

Bart: You're a mean, torturous witch, you know that don't you?  
LEONheart Kennedy: Oh, go to hell! Go bother Fei or something.  
Bart: You're just pissed cuz you never have Ashton in bed!  
LEONheart Kennedy: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! *Grabs Bart by his braid and throws him on the bed.* Then I'll just have to settle with you, now don't I?  
Bart: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!1


	3. Chapter Three Yaoi Warning!

_Snow Tears  
Chapter Two_

*---------------------*

Ashton screamed aloud as he rode with Claude's thrusts into his body. Thrashing his head back and forth agaist the pillow, he tried his best to keep quiet, but he simply couldn't. It was too intense for silence, too intense for moans. He couldn't help but shout out everytime Claude dove into his body as it slid agaist the sheets. Being with the dragons in his mind was nothing compared to this. For the first moments, Ashton scratched the hell out of Claude's back until the blond grabbed his wrists and held them down onto the bed. Blood still trickled from the wounds. Claude grunted everytime he thrusted in, the sweat running down his face nearly blinding him, Ashton's crys nearly deafening him, and the smell of sex nearly choaking him. The sweat on their bodies only made it more intense as the open window let the cool air in, chilling their hot bodies. The small lights from the candles danced on their skin as their bodies danced together in rapture. Finally, it was too much. Ashton screamed until it felt like his throat bleed, back arched in extacy, eyes wide as if he saw heaven, then the stars danced in his sight before he fell back to the mother planet, with Claude blanketing him like the dawn.

*---------------------*

Claude woke up im the morning, freezing his naked ass off. Moaning, he turned over to see Ashton was missing. In a daze, he looked around and saw Ashton, dressed in white and blue garments on the balcony, looking at the sky as snow fell on this shoulders and hair. In the night light, it looked like Ashton's hair was blue with a silver hue. Claude also noticed that as Ashton breathed through his mouth, there was no puffs of steam comming from him. "Ashton...?" He called out and the boy turned to look at him. Claude gasped as he saw his eyes. They were light blue and looked as if they were ice. He then turned around completely to face Claude.

"I'm....." He spoke, full of sadness, "I wan't using Ashton. I didn't wish to hurt him, but I can't help it. I'm just......cold." Claude gasped at the revelation.

"Ururun.....?" The blond spoke only to be surprised at the sound of water running from the bathroom. Taking another glance at the man on the balcony, Claude rushed into the barthroon to see Ashton in the middle of a shower and quite startled.

"Claude, what... Is something wrong?" Claude then rushed out back into the room to find that Ururun was gone. "Claude?" Ashton asked once more.

"No, nothing. Just my imagination." _Was Ururun watching us just now? Or maybe, he always has been since the seperation._

"Claude, why don't you close that window? It's getting cold in here...."

*---------------------*

"You saw him again, didn't you?" Gyoro barked at his brother while his teeth chattered. 

"You should be hybernating Gyoro, keeping yourself warm."

"I'm fine. How is he?" The red haired man asked, nugging himself closer to the fire. Ururun helped draped more blankets over his brother and he spoke.

"Fine."

"That's good. Fuck, I hate this weather. It's so cold."

"Well, you are a fire dragon. You weren't made for this weather. Only one more month and spring will be here."

"...What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You drone on about shit I already know when something big happened. Now what happened?"

"....Claude slept with Ashton."

"WHAT?" Gyoro shot up from his resting place.

"Brother, please...."

"Please nothing! Ashton is ours."

"No, he's not! He's not some object we own. Besides..." Ururun's voice lowered itself along with the owner's head, "He thinks we deserted him...."

"Well, we'll have to go and tell him we didn't, now don't we?"

"But Gyoro, this weather..."

"I don't give a damn. I...I can't live with Ashton thinking we left him without good reason! I just can't."

"Why don't you just come out and say it.."

"Say what?"

"You miss him."

*---------------------*

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I've been busy with the preperations for the Sakura Convention. Look for me there! I'll be dressed as Ashton. Hee! And I have to say that the first paragraph is the hottest yaoi moment I have ever written. R & R okay? Later! _


End file.
